Love Lost & Found
by XxMidnightMoonxX
Summary: When he left, I felt like it was the end of forever, and then I met my sun, the light that broke me out of the darkness I was encased in. everything was great, he was my best friend, then the love of my life, until they came back and everything changed
1. Chapter 1

A/n~ Originally this was a story shared between fellow author Browneyedindian3 and I but i haven't heard anything from her in a long time so i have decided to continue writing the story, and i would like to give her credit for the ideas that were produced, for the preface, which i believe she wrote and part of the plot of this story, if have read this on my other page. Twilightfreaks15, i would just like you too know that this is not onto the story.

Preface.

I never would have though that this would have happened to me. I never would have expected the love of my life to just leave me. I've done the best I could to get over him but that would never have happened if my Personal Sun Jake wasn't here for me. He completes me in every way since he left me. But, why do I have this feeling it's going to change in an instant? I can't think like that, Jacob promised me he will never leave me, he promised.


	2. Hard GoodByes: Chapter 1

Summery -When he left, I felt like it was the end of forever, and then I met my sun, the light that broke me out of the darkness I was encased in. everything was great, he was my best friend, and then the love of my life, until they came back and everything changed.

Hard goodbyes

laying on the cold forest floor his words run through my mind like a broken record, each time making the hole in my chest bigger and deeper.  
Bella I don't want you anymore, im sorry that I kept it going on this long but your just not right for me  
"You don't love me?"  
"Bella, it was all just a game, and im board with you, I've moved on this will be the last time you see me"

And just like that he was gone without a care in the world, he found someone else to love. Probably someone as cold as he was someone who was a vampire someone less breakable.  
Sobs shook my body as I laid on the hard damp ground he was gone and I was never going to see him again, or the people I hade came to think of as family.  
The night grew darker as I laid there a prayed that death would come quickly, and then I felt arms wrap firmly around me and someone was whispering in my ear  
"It's going to be okay Bella, I've got you" they said but the only words I could utter out of my mouth were "he's gone" Just like a broken record until darkness came rushing toward me.

When I woke in the morning all of last night came back too me and I felt like my body was going to rip in half. The hole in my chest was bigger and I clutched at my sides too ease the pain but it only became worse. Silent tears were streaming down my face and soon my body was shaking with them. When they finally stopped I buried my self under the cover and tried to close my eyes, and that's when the flash backs of last night started. The pain was so bad that I screamed and tears were again falling from my eyes. Charlie barged into my room and was at my side trying to calm me but it barley helped. And soon after I had ran out of tears darkness gracefully swept over me.

(4 months later)

The dreams came more often and so did the pain im my chest when ever I thought about them. I could tell that Charlie was worried so I tried to pretend that everything was okay but I knew that he heard me at night and I knew that he could tell. I was a zombie, or at least that's what it feels like, I don't really see anything anymore. My so called friends at school snicker at me as I pass. Say things that I don't even bother to care about. When I got home from school there was a note on the counter, Charlie had gone to the Black's house and he wanted me to drive over. Walking upstairs to my room I garbed a sweat shirt and a pair of pants and followed the map to a little house by first beach.

The house that Charlie was at was merely just a red shack I walked up the muddied path to the door and before I could knock I heard a mumbled "come in".  
When I walked into the house I was welcome with its warmth, Billy and Charlie were sitting in the living room watching the game.  
"Hi dad" I said as I walked over too Charlie and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Hey Billy, how you doing" I asked trying to start a conversation.  
"Im good, you" he asked and I heard the real question behind what he had said.  
I swallowed the lump in my throat and answered.  
"I—im good" I said but I knew he could tell it was a lie.  
"Well Bella I know you don't want to sit out hear with us old farts, Jake is out back" he said and I smiled and walked out the door and followed the path to the garage.  
Walking into the garage I was greeted by two warm arms rapped around my waist and I yelped in surprise.  
"Bella, I've missed you" Jake said as he spun me around.  
"Jake, can't breath" I said and he set me down muttering im sorry.  
"How have you been bells" he said and I smiled at the name.  
"Well, I've been better" I said and he looked at me with pitiful eyes. And I felt the tears start to form and I tried to pull them back but they just kept coming. And soon I was sobbing my body shaking with them and I felt jakes warm arms wrapping around me as I cried onto his shoulder.  
"Shhh, Bells I wont let anything hurt you" was all I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

(Jake)

When bells fell asleep in my arms I could help but want to rip the throats out of those bloodsuckers for what they did to her. I carried bell into the house getting looks form Billy and her father.  
"She just cried herself to sleep, im going to put her in my room and let her sleep it off" I said and they both nodded there hear in understanding. I laid Bella on my bed and left the room.  
"Dad, Im going for a run, I need to blow off some steam" I said and I rushed out the back door striping my clothes to run on all fours


	3. Promises: Chapter 2

Oh wow silly me always forgetting this, i own non of the twilight characters. and that stands for the previous chapters as well.

Promises.

(Charlie)

When I walked into jakes room to wake Bella I took one look at her and realized how peaceful she looked. Like nothing in the world could touch her. That's when I realized that she hadn't screamed once, and she was sleeping with a smile on her face for the first time in months. She was my daughter again and I wasn't going to take any chances to disturb her.

Lightly closing the door behind me I walked back into the living room and turned to Billy.  
"Is it okay if she stays here tonight, it's the first time that she has a peaceful sleep in a long time and I, and well I don't want to wake her." I asked and Billy nodded his head in understanding. I said my good byes and headed to my car and as I opened the door I heard a wolf howl in the distance.

(Jake)

When ever I was running on all fours I was able to throw away all my pain, get rid of it for the time and think of nothing. But this time it was different, because this time it was about Bella. About those filthy bloodsuckers that ripped her into to.

I swear to god if I ever saw the one that did this too her I would shred them in two without a second thought. How could someone do that to a person like her, someone so selfless and caring it just wasn't right? I let out a loud howl for the one that I loved, I let it out for all the pain that Bella had gone through, then I ran back home faster then I ever had before.

(Bella)

When I woke I realized that I was in jakes room, and looking out the window I could see that my father had left, and panic started to run through me. I looked at the clock and it read 10:15. I ran out too the living room and there sat Billy watching T.V and drinking beer, and next to him was Jake with a wide grin on his face.

"Mornin' Bells" Jake said and I forced a smile on my face.  
"Hey Jake, I bet my fathers worried, I should head home" I said as I walked toward the door.  
"Uh, Bella Charlie told me that you could stay here tonight, you were sleepin' so sound that he didn't want to wake you, your more then welcome to stay" Billy said and I nodded my head taking a seat next to Jake and resting my head on his shoulder. "So Jake what do you want too do" I asked and he looked down at me for a minute and I saw the light go off in his mind.  
"Want to go down to first beach" he asked and I nodded my head and he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch, and when he let go I missed the warmth.  
But I didn't tell him that.

Trying to keep in pace with Jake was hard with his long legs and when I fully took him in I realized that he had to be at least 6 foot, a lot bigger then the last time I had seen him. Now that I thought about it he was way different from the few times I had seen him his muscles were way more defined and he looked much older then her truly was.

When we made it to first beach me and Jake sat on the same log that I hopelessly flirted with him on in order to get more information about the Cullen's.

The night was getting colder and I was beginning to shiver from the wind, Jake noticed and buried me into his chest and he felt like he was on fire.  
"Jake, your burning up" I said and I felt him take in a deep breath  
"Everyone on the res runs a little high, it's normal for us" he said and I just shrugged into his chest. I liked his warmth; he was like the sun my own personal sun.  
"Bells, you want too go for a swim?" he asked and I looked at him confused  
"Jake it is freezing" I said and he laughed  
"That's why you have me" he said and I saw my favorite smile come across his face.  
Jake picked me up and I clung to his chest as the cold water crept around us soon becoming warmer with Jake next to me as we floated in the water together. It was as if all my fears and pain had washed away when I was with him, the hole in my chest wasn't a constant ace but just a mere hum when I was with him. This was something I could get used to. The feeling of being real again, seeing things and not just looking past them, my world was filled with color. He was my rock and my best friend.

We slowly began to walk back to shore and Jake grabbed his shirt rapping it around me as he held me close so I would stay warm.  
"Bella, look at me" he said and I looked into his eyes as he spoke feeling the truth behind his words.  
"I will never do what he did to you Bella, I will never hurt you the way he did, and I promise that I will always be there for you no matter what bells." He said and he walked back to the hose with me in his arms quickly falling peacefully to sleep.

----------

Click the Button..Plzzz.

Tell us what you think. good or bad. i hope good thought hahah.


	4. A Day With Jake: chapter 3

(Previously)

"We slowly began to walk back to shore and Jake grabbed his shirt rapping it around me as he held me close so I would stay warm.  
"Bella, look at me" he said and I looked into his eyes as he spoke feeling the truth behind his words.  
"I will never do what he did to you Bella, I will never hurt you the way he did, and I promise that I will always be there for you no matter what bells." He said and he walked back to the hose with me in his arms quickly falling peacefully to sleep."

I woke with the sun's rays on my skin, the warmth felt nice, but nothing compared to the warm of Jake. As soon as the thought entered my mind I began to panic, where was he?

I walked out of the room and was instantly hit with the smell of eggs and bacon. Walking into the kitchen I saw something I never thought I would.

"Jake, since when could you cook" I asked as I pulled out a chair to sit at the table and watch him cook us breakfast.

"Ah bells you know that if I told you that I would have too kill you" he said flashing me his famous grin that I liked so much.

"Hm well your secrets safe with me Mr. black—for now" I said as a smile came a cross my face something I haven't done in a long time.

"Well miss. Swan, you breakfast awaits" he said as he put down a plate of eggs and bacon with a glass of Orange Juice.

"Are you sure that this is edible Jake"? I asked jokingly

"Hmm, well just have too see wont we" he said as he sat down and started digging in to his plate full of food _where does he put that?_

I slowly brought a piece of egg too my face and put It in my mouth _Hmm another thing I wasn't expecting_ I thought as I rolled my eyes eating the food.

"Jake I think I have a new job for you know, you're almost as good as me" I said and he looked surprised.

"You mean your going to be coming back" he asked all signs of play gone from his face

"Well yeah, I mean If you still want me too" I said and the fear of him rejecting me suddenly became very noticeable as the hole in my chest threatened to rip open again.

"Of coarse I want you too come back bells, what else I am going to spend my days doing" he said and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

As we finished our food he grabbed my plate and placed them in the sinking before turning back too look at me.

"So Bells what you want too do today" he asked gingerly

"Hmm, well I was thinking we could go for a swim down at fist beach, with our bathing suits on this time of course". I said and Jake walked back into what I believed was his sisters old room.

"Jake what are you doing" I asked and before I could complete my sentence I was hit in the face with a bathing suit.

"Seeing as you fell asleep here, you need something to wear at the beach, that's the only one that looked like it would fit you, uh you can go change in my room if you would like" he said and I headed off to his room closing the door behind me. I set the bating suit on the bed and began to undress.

_Great a two piece, just what I needed _I thought sadly as I grabbed the bathing suit and began to put it on admiring myself in the mirror. It was pink with black polka dots it was cute. (pic on profile)

I walked out across the hall and too the bathroom to grab a towel and then headed out to the living room where I found Jake sitting on the couch staring at me wide eyed.

"Well are we gonna go or are you gonna stare at me all day?" I asked and that seemed to snap him out of it as he walked too the door and we headed out too the beach.

When we go there I set my towel on the log and started to run to the water

"Come on slow poke I'll bet you there" I said and before I had time to realize it I felt two warm arms wrap around me and I was thrown over jakes shoulder.

"Got ya" I heard him yell as I screamed for him too put me down.

"Jake let me go right now or"

"Or what bells what are you gonna do" he ask with a sly gin on his face.

"I'll—I'll I don't know just but me down" I said as I began hitting his back but It did noting.

"Fine bells as you wish" he said and I sighed in relief until I felt my self be thrown as I saw the water getting closer.

Once I hit the water I kicked myself too the top only to be greeted but a very sly Jake.

"Jacob black what the hell did you do that for" I asked mocked anger in my voice

"Well bells you did say you w anted down, you just never said where" he said trying to hold in the laughter that was quickly coming.

Before turning away I quickly splashed him in the face and before I turned around I could she a devilish glint in his eye.

"Bells, you're in trouble now" he said and I felt his arms rap around me as he started tickling my sides.

"Jake, stop please, it hurts hahahah—can't—breathe" I said between breaths and he finally let go. I was about to say something and then I noticed how dark it was so I stared swimming back to shore.

"Bells were you going" he asked sincerely as I got out of the water with him coming up quickly behind me.

"I have too be home too cook dinner for Charlie, it's getting pretty late but, uh can I uh come over tomorrow" I asked timidly

"Im looking forward too it, how bout around 2ish" he asked and I nodded my head

"Bye Jake" I said as I walked too my truck

"Bye Bells see you soon" he said as I got in my truck and drove away.

.

.

.

.

When I got home I pulled out some leftovers and began making dinner for Charlie, I put the timer on the stove and headed up stars to take a shower.

I let the hot water run down my body relaxing all my mussels and that when I realized I was missing jakes warmth.

_Was I falling for him? No I couldn't be I love Edward. Well I loved Edward; he left me I should give me and Jake a chance._

I thought as I stepped out of the shower and into my room too put on my pajamas. As I headed down the stars I heard the cruiser pull up to the drive and the timer go off on the stove _perfect timing. _

I thought as I pulled out the meatloaf and set a plate for Charlie as he walked in.

"Hey dad how was work?"

"Good, there were a few missing people reports but we think it's a pack or wolfs" he said and I nodded my head

"You and Jake have fun" he asked shakily

"Yeah actually we had a great time, we went swimming and im going to go see him tomorrow" I said as a smile spread across my face

"That's good, he is a good kid Bella" he said and just nodded my head.

"Well your foods all set im gonna head to bed, love you dad" I said as I headed up the stars

"Love you too Bella" he said and I slipped into bed too a peaceful sleep, or so I thought.

Leave a review plz, i love to hear what you have too say.


	5. A birthday wish: chapter 4

Previously

"You and Jake have fun" he asked shakily

"Yeah actually we had a great time, we went swimming and im going to go see him tomorrow" I said as a smile spread across my face

"That's good, he is a good kid Bella" he said and just nodded my head.

"Well your foods all set im gonna head to bed, love you dad" I said as I headed up the stars

"Love you too Bella" he said and I slipped into bed too a peaceful sleep, or so I thought.

Without jakes warm arms around me the nightmares came back and the whole in my chest ripped open, like everything I had lived for was being sucked out of me and being thrown away.

I woke at 7 covered in sweat and decided to start my day early I grabbed my bag and headed too the bathroom to shower.

After all the hot water had run out it was only 7:30 so I cleaned around the house, made breakfast and did three loads of laundry. When I finished with everything the clock only read about 8 so I looked im my closet for a change of closes. Looking through my close I couldn't find anything to wear, nothing seemed to match me anymore, with him I always felt like I had to be so perfect that some of the real me had disappeared. _Time for a change! _ I thought as I grabbed the credit card Alice had given me and drove out to Seattle for some shopping. Once I go the mall I grabbed a map and headed straight to **Wet Seal** I loved that store and it turns out that when I can pick my own clothes I love shopping too. After I went there I went too **Hollister** bought a few things then I went to **Hot Topic** and pretty soon I was hitting every store they ever created. On my way out I came past a tattoo shop, and I thought why not and walked in.

"How can I help you young lady" a big burly man asked me when I walked in to the store.

"Well I would like 2 tattoos done today, stars all down my side and a wolf" I said and he looked at me concerned.

"Are you sure" he asked sincerely

"Positive" I said and he nodded his head and sent me too the chair as I looked through the book I found what I wanted he began to set up.

"Okay where do you want the wolf at" he asked and I told him on my middle back. "Okay im gonna have you lift up your shirt about half way and lay on your stomach, this might hurt" he said and I could hear the hum of the needle as it drew on my skin. (on profile)

"Miss, I need you too turn too the side you want the stars on" he said and turned too the right side as I waited for the sound of the needles hum.

When he was done I left the store my tattoos rapped and headed to the hair salon. I walked in and was directed to the back.

"Well hello what can we do for you today"

"Hmm, I want to go blonde and I would like it thinned and permanently straightened please" I said and she got to work, after she was done I was pleased with her work and told her to give herself a big tip. I left the store and was on my way home.

When I got home the clock read 11:00 I still have three hours until I would see Jake. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the stake out of the fridge and decided I would marinate it for an hour. Then I walked upstairs to put all the clothes I got away grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed into the shower.

The water was so hot that it should have burned my skin but it found comfort in it and I knew exactly why. My mussels relaxed and the world melted from my fingers. When the water ran out I hopped out of the shower and threw on my robe before heading down stairs.

I grabbed the stakes and threw them out on the grill before starting the baked beans and mashed potatoes. Glancing at the clock I realized it was 1:30. After the food was done I put it all in a container and labeled it for Charlie before heading upstairs. I went to my closet and pulled out my white halter top and my pink bikini top with my jean shorts and converse and threw my hair up into a messy bun.(on profile)

Heading back down stairs I wrote a note for Charlie and headed down to Lapush to see Jake. As I pulled up too his little red house I saw Jake come running from his garage straight too my car and my favorite smile lit up on his face.

"Bells" he said as he picked my up and spun me in circles.

"Jake—can't—breathe" I managed to escape as he twirled me around like a little doll. He set me to the ground laughing the whole time. "Sorry bells I forgot how small you are" he said with a smug grin on his face.

"Ha ha, at least im not injecting steroids Mr. Im only 16 and have majorly huge mussels" I said as I punched him in the arm lightly.

"I don't use steroids and im 17 thank you very much" He said holding his head high as he looked off into the distance. "Omg I can't believe I forgot your birthday, I so owe you" I said as guilt began too eat at me.

"Im so, sorry Jake it's my entire fault" I said and he hugged me too his chest and I invited his warmth.

"Its cool bells, ill just think of something you can do to make it up too me okay" he asked and I nodded my head.

"So what's up with the new look I like it" he asked as he spined me around

"Well I felt like it was time for a change and im glad you like it" I said and a smile appeared on my face.

"So, what should we do today bells" He asked resting his chin on my head.

"Hmm, how about a movie marathon!" I said excitedly but Jake looked unsure

"I promise we don't have to watch any stupid chick flicks" I said with a smile on my face and Jake nodded his head as he led me inside and onto to couch.

"Okay we can watch the new Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween, or Paranormal Activity" He said and neither of them sounded like any fun.

"Hmmm, how about Paranormal Activity" I said and he put the movie in and came to sit right next to me, resting my head on his shoulder I started to watch the movie.

At first I thought that the movie was going to be okay to watch but I was wrong and I soon found myself hidden behind jakes shoulder for most of the night, cowering in fear.

"Bells, you want me too stop the movie" Jake asked as I hid deeper between him and the couch. "No its almost over its okay" I said and he just nodded his head and pulled me into his chest.

"I figured out how you can pay me back for forgetting my birthday" he said  
"Oh really what's that" I asked curiously.

"You are gonna go out too eat with me and you are going to let me pay" He said and I began to protest.

"Ah ah ah, this is my birthday wish and you will grant it" he said and I couldn't help but laugh. "So when do I get to fulfill this "birthday wish" Mr. Black"

"Tomorrow at noon meet me here and ill take you to where were going" he said and I wanted to protest again but he simply put his hand over my mouth.

"Hmm, Mr. Black well I must go and get home but I will see you tomorrow at noon" I said as I made my way too the door.

"Bye Jake"

"Bye Bells" He yelled as I walked out the door and to my truck. When I finally got home there was a note from Charlie, he was going to be at the station all night so I went up to bed to a peaceful nights sleep.

Comment Plzz.


End file.
